S'interdire
by Shima-chan
Summary: [OS] Elle se rendait compte ce soir, qu’elle était loin d’être la plus forte. Parce que lancer des sortilèges de guérison n’était qu’une formalité pour elle, alors que prononcer trois petits mots était un véritable supplice...


**Auteur** : Shima-chan  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Genre** : romance, introspection  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling, pour notre plus grand bonheur !  
**Note** : ce one-shot est ma première publication sur Harry Potter. Je l'ai pondu hier soir en un rien de temps : fière mouah ! Il est court, mais c'est ce que je voulais. J'ai quelques autres petites choses en préparation, alors on devrait se retrouver dans peu de temps. Bonne lecture !

**S'interdire**

Le vent soufflait par fortes rafales depuis plusieurs heures, et une tempête venant de la mer menaçait le château. Sous peu, la fine bruine qui brouillait le paysage d'un léger voile terne se transformerait en véritable déluge.

Assise sur un des bancs de pierre disséminés çà et là dans le parc, la jeune fille serrait les poings, s'empêchant de trembler. La pluie avait pénétrer son épaisse cape de laine, et le cuir de ses souliers était complètement détremper. Le froid la faisait grelotter, mais ses épaules ne tressautaient pas pour cela.

Toute sa journée n'avait été qu'une suite de catastrophes et d'humiliation, comme si ce qui ce passait actuellement à l'extérieur n'était pas assez. Comme si le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules et sur celles de ses amis n'était pas assez lourd. Comme si le sort ne s'était pas déjà assez acharné sur eux.

Ce furent d'abord ses parents à lui, son meilleur ami, son premier véritable ami. Puis ce fut le tour des connaissances, des amis : Cédric, fut le premier, et en trois ans, beaucoup trop avaient suivi. Et maintenant, c'était leur famille. L'attentat sur ses parents n'avait été empêché que de justesse, mais sa fratrie d'accueil comptait déjà des pertes.

Elle serra les mâchoires, se retenant de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors que tout serait bientôt jouer. Demain, oui, demain, elle pourrait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours été le pilier de leur amitié, celle qui encourageait, mettait en garde et avait finalement toujours raison.

Mais elle se rendait compte ce soir, qu'elle était loin d'être la plus forte. Parce que lancer des sortilèges de guérison n'était qu'une formalité pour elle, alors que prononcer trois petits mots était un véritable supplice.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher, ils ne le lui pardonneraient pas, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Pour elle, craquer à la veille de ce qu'ils attendaient tous avec fébrilité et angoisse était une trahison pire que toutes celles qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Les larmes roulaient désormais sur ses joues, se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait plus fort. Un sanglot lui échappa, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant encore de se retenir. Mais c'était trop tard, la tension était trop forte, la peur de les perdre trop présente.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et une autre sépara ses mains crispées. Son sursaut passa inaperçu dans les violents sanglots qui la secouaient. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté et pressèrent leur corps contre le sien pour la réchauffer. Sa main gauche se crispa sur celle posée sur son épaule alors que sa tête tombait au creux du cou à sa droite.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Ils attendirent en silence que ses sanglots se calment, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit dans leur regard tout l'amour que chacun lui portait, légèrement différent de l'un à l'autre.

A sa droite, son meilleur ami sourit et elle lui répondit. Cela faisait des mois que le sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux verts. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur chaque joue, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer plus fort contre lui et appuyer son amour. Enfin, il se leva et retourna vers le château. Il devait terminer son entraînement, le dernier espéraient-ils tous.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon à sa droite, se décalant légèrement pour lui faire face. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, et cette lueur dans ses yeux, lueur qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs mois sans parvenir à la comprendre, la déconcertait. Etait-ce de la fierté ou… ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas songer à cette possibilité, pas alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être encore là demain, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Perdre un ami était déjà si difficile, que ferait-elle si elle perdait plus… ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche :

_-_ Je…

L'émotion lui serra la gorge et elle ne put aller plus loin. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Le garçon roux saisit délicatement son menton avec sa main droite et posa tout aussi délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, tout en caresse et en volupté, en douceur et en interrogation, dans la crainte et dans l'espoir.

La jeune fille sentit une douce flamme réchauffer son cœur, et quand il sépara leurs lèvres, elle appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'il murmurait dans un souffle :

_-_ Je sais, Mione. Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui sourit, resplendissante de bonheur et d'espoir retrouvés, et son rire cristallin s'éleva entre eux, apaisant la froideur de la pluie et la cinglure du vent. La tempête se rapprochait, mais l'œil du cyclone était sur eux désormais.

**FIN**

Mon premier OS Harry Potter… Et c'est même pas un slash ! Fière, mouah!  
Le prochain ? Hum… Un DrayRy, bien sûr !  
Toutes sortes de commentaires, critiques constructives, manifestation d'hystérie ou autres sont évidemment les bienvenus !  
Shima-chan


End file.
